teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranquilizer Gun
The Tranquilizer Gun (or ' Tranq') is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It fires a nail that reduces a target's speed by half and reduces the target's moving and turning speeds if it hits. The gun makes no noise when fired. The ammo it uses depends on the game; in QWTF and TFC, the Tranq uses Shells, while the ETF Tranq uses Nails. There are an approximately three second delay between firing shots. This weapon is only used by the Spy. Uses Ther Tranq is a very useful weapon if utilized properly. While it doesn't inflict a serious amount of damage, its ability to reduce an enemy's speed by half is devastating to all classes. As said earlier, all classes are greatly affected by the Tranq's effect, but the classes that are most affected by it are the Scout, Medic, Heavy, and Soldier. For the Scout and Medic, the Tranq will slow them down enough so that any of your allies can take them out. For the Heavy and Soldier, a Tranq slows them down enough that backstabbing them with the Knife is very easy and make it impossible for them to quickly hit any of your allies because of their slower moving and turning speeds. When using the Tranq, remember the delay between shots. If you can, try to be in a somewhat safe spot when you fire your Tranq Gun, so that enemies won't be able to see where you are as you're waiting for the next chance to fire a shot. No matter where you are, always make sure that you have at least one backup weapon. The Tranq is not very good at deathmatching enemies because of its slow rate of fire. If an enemy attacks you, try to hit them with a Tranq, then switch to another weapon. The Tranq is a great weapon to use after feigning death. When an enemy runs past your so-called "corpse", get up and fire a Tranq at them. While they're under the Tranq's effects, run up and backstab them. If you do it quick enough, the target won't see you. If you haven't used the Tranq Gun before, do not try to hit fast targets. Instead, focus on slow targets so that you can get used to how fast the nail is and the delay between shots. Once you feel confident hitting slow targets, move onto fast ones. Image:sg_qwtf.png|The QWTF Tranquilizer Gun. Image:tranq_tfc.png|The TFC Tranquilizer Gun. Image:tranq_etf.png|The ETF Tranquilizer. Image:tranq.png|The scrapped TF2 Tranquilizer. TF2 The Tranquilizer Gun was supposed to be the Spy's primary weapon, but was replaced with the Revolver in the final game. Trivia * The QWTF Tranq uses the Single Shotgun's model. * The TFC Tranq uses the HL1 Pistol model, but it has a suppressor attached to it. * Early TFC screenshots show that the Tranquilizer Gun did not have a suppressor at one time. File:Screenshot 790screen009.jpg|The early Tranquilizer Gun. Category:Weapons Category:Spy Weapons Category:Spy weapons Category:Unused Items Category:Cut Content Category:Contents